Many computer systems and networks grow over time. In a business setting, documents may be generated over the course of business. In a home network setting, a user may generate digital images or digital video which may consume storage space. As the storage space is used up, the user may add additional storage devices, such as Universal Serial Bus hard disks, additional hard disks, or other storage devices.